Following Orders
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: A former one-shot that came into my head based on prompts I came across on Tumblr. What if Tris had to follow orders that she didn't want to do? Ones that meant her death if she didn't? AU and based after Divergent. Now a Multi-Chapter. All chapters based on prompts.
1. Following Orders

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

…

 _ **Based on the Movie version, pretending that Tris never shot Eric before she got caught and taken to Jeanine.**_

 _ **Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth otherwise it would be different, very different.**_

 _ **Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

 _ **Big thank you to**_ _ **love. .mom**_ _ **for reading this through for me and beta-ing it.**_

…

Prompts: "Get rid of them and I promise I'll never bother you again." (Jeanine)

"I'll kill you, I swear!" (Eric)

"I had to do it." (Tris)

…

Tris sucked in a breath as she stared at Jeanine, her heart racing in her chest. She had thought she was going to be killed and this was almost worse. Four was struggling next to her as she stared at the gun in her hand and her parents on their knee's, her brother looking at her with fear in his eyes. Tris was prepared to die for her family; she would do it in a heartbeat.

"Get rid of them and I promise I'll never bother you again," Jeanine said as she walked next to Tris and placed her hand on her shoulder. She could feel the pressure, light as it was through her jacket. Tris's heart raced in her chest wildly when she understood what Jeanine wanted from her. There was click as the safety was pulled back along with the hammer and the cool metal of a gun was pressed against the back of her skull.

"If you don't I will. Then you'll be taken prisoner for Erudite." Eric's voice came from behind her and Tris felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. She had forgotten that Eric was in the room with them. Turning she faced Eric to see his face pale under his scowl. His scowl grew when he saw the hesitance in her eyes.

"And if I do it? I get left alone, that's all?" Tris said turning back to Jeanine. All she had to do was talk. Talking would stall Jeanine and maybe Eric, at least for a little while.

"I will leave you alone," Jeanine said calmly with a note of finality in it as Tris nodded and faced Eric. Time to gain time from Eric, If she dared to. Maybe Christina was right and she did have a death wish.

"If I kill my family, what do you want from me? What will happen?" Tris asked Eric, who shared a glance with Jeanine over her shoulder.

"I'll leave you alone as well." Eric stated as Tris turned back to her family and clicked the safety of her gun off, the weight now familiar in her hands as she raised it, only to hesitate when she saw her father and brothers expression of betrayal. Her mother looked calm, something she had expected. She really didn't want to do this. There was nothing else she could think of; besides attacking Eric and Jeanine, then dying herself. Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't she watch Eric kill her family? That way she wouldn't have to do it and she wouldn't have the guilt of murder on her hands.

"Beatrice, please. Don't do this" Caleb said shifting forward before he was dragged back by the Dauntless holding them. Tris let her eyes travel around the room, taking in the Erudite working still, some carrying guns.

"It's ok Honey. I understand" Natalie said nodding to Tris who released the breath, she was holding, and looked back at her family. She really wanted to be anywhere but here. Even outside again, pretending to be under simulation.

"I don't have all day Stiff" Eric said idly the barrel of the gun pressing against her head a little harder as Tris pointed it first at her father. Why she went for him, she couldn't say but she knew that her mom had to be last. She would give Jeanine and Eric a show and then it would be over. She hoped.

"Beatrice. Put down the gun. Put it down and walk away." Andrew tried to get through to his daughter. He could see her distancing herself from them to get through this. He knew it was the only way she could do what they asked of her, while he was proud of her, he also didn't want her to become a killer.

"Shut up" Eric growled shooting Andrew a warning look as Tris shook her head slightly and flexed her fingers around the handle of her gun, forcing her mind to replace her father's head with a target. A target she had no emotional attachments too.

"Beatrice it doesn't have to be like this. You can put down the gun and walk away." Andrew tried again ignoring Eric's warning.

"I'll kill you! I swear!" Eric growled moving the gun away from Tris's head and towards Andrews's direction.

"Or her" Eric said a moment later bringing the gun under Tris's jaw, the metal cool against her throat as she swallowed, the action breaking her out of her forced trance. Andrew looked panicked for a moment, his eyes on Eric, Jeanine's eyes on Tris's face as she levelled the gun and the shot echoed in the small Abnegation home. Andrew Prior's form fell to the floor with a thud, Eric's eyes darting to Tris as he rubbed the metal barrel across her jaw.

"Beatrice, please." Caleb said glancing at Jeanine and Eric before he glanced at his sister whose gun was trained on him now, her eyes just as fearful as his were but he could also see the regret and sorrow in them. Years of growing up side by side trained him to be clever in reading Beatrice, despite her doing her best to hide the real her from the world.

"I had to do it," Tris said firmly, trying to convince Caleb and herself of what she was saying.

"Make it quick Bea," He whispered closing his eyes, accepting his coming death with grace. Tris bit her lower lip before she fired the gun, Caleb's still form hitting the floor, his eyes closed thankfully, as Tris turned the gun to her mother.

"I love you mom," Tris said as she levelled it her hands shaking a little more than they had been previously. She couldn't pretend it was a target, it just wasn't possible. Not for her mom.

"I love you too Beatrice. It's ok." Natalie said giving Tris a reassuring smile as a tear slipped down both their cheeks, the gun firing one last time, Tris's hands shaking as she lowered them to her sides, the gun Eric was holding to her jaw reminding her why she had to do it.

"I guess you really are one of us," Eric said as he removed the gun slowly from her jaw. Tris let out a shaky breath before wiping the tears from her face and made it blank before holding her hand out with the gun to Janine, who closed Tris's fingers over it.

"Keep it. I think Eric can show you a place where you can live." Janine said as she turned her back to them.

"Let's go…. Tris" Eric said pausing before he said her name. Turning her attention to the blond leader, she followed after him, the gun in her hand and the rifle she had gotten in Dauntless before they left still over her shoulder. She could follow orders, even if she didn't like them. As she walked out of the building, she could hear Four yelling her name, yelling that she was stronger than she was being.

"Following orders isn't weak. It just means I want to survive." Tris whispered as she followed Eric, his strides even as he walked through the carnage, Tris not too far behind. Passing past the members of her former faction that were either dead or being rounded up for whatever Jeanine had in mind, she couldn't help them. Not if she wanted to live.


	2. By the Book

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

…

 _ **Looks based on the Movie version**_

 _ **This is a continuation of my former one-shot.**_

 _ **Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth otherwise it would be different, very different.**_

 _ **Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

…

Prompts: "If you're gonna kill someone it's probably best not to announce it." (Tris)

"If we're gonna kill hundreds of innocent people, we're gonna do it by the book. Is that clear?" (Tris)

"You can't just kill everyone who disagrees with you." (Tris)

…

Tris had adapted in time to the changes that working as an Erudite loyal Dauntless. She had to. There were people that she didn't think were loyal to the new order of how things were ran but she never interacted with them. She spent her time in the gym and trained herself harder than she had before in Dauntless. Eric checked in on her more often than she thought he would, either that or she was meeting Jeanine. Jeanine, who looked so proud of her every time they came across one another, normally it was when Tris was leaving or entering the gym or shooting range.

"Tris!" Tris paused in her beating of the bag when she heard her name called by Eric before turning to face him, her one arm moving to brush the sweat that had gathered at her hairline away.

"Yes Eric?" She thought she had learned to control her issues with the blonde leader well. At most she got was a smirk and every now and then an eyebrow was raised. Like now, he looked almost amused of her controlled tone when she answered his call.

"It's been decided that you will join us on the trip to Amity. With how hard you have been working it was thought that you would enjoy leaving Erudite." Eric said as Tris frowned slightly.

"A trip to gather Divergent's?" Tris decided that she wasn't going to tiptoe around the issue knowing full well why they would leave Erudite.

"Yes. And to question any Abnegation that managed to slip away from us." Eric said as Tris fell into step beside him.

"And if Amity refuses?" Tris said knowing that they won't when it came down to it but one never knew.

"Then we over power then and take them hostage. I do hope we find Four. He managed to escape the cell we fashioned for him before we were able to bring him here. I want to put a bullet in his head." Eric growled his eyes and voice betraying the fact that he would enjoy killing the other greatly.

"If you're gonna kill someone it's probably best not to announce it." Tris said dryly as they left the gym, both of them nodding to the dauntless and erudite alike that they passed. There had been rumors that Eric and Tris were actually a couple since Eric sought her out often enough and they were seen walking together, and once Tris had intervened and stopped Eric from beating another member of Dauntless to a pulp by simply talking to him. No one heard what she had said but it had worked. Eric chuckled as they turned towards the apartments many of the Dauntless were staying in.

"Is that so?" Eric remarked just as dryly, highly amused when Tris glared at him.

""If we're gonna kill hundreds of innocent people, we're gonna do it by the book. Is that clear?" Tris said making Eric pause and look at her wondering just how accepting she was of the plans that had been made long before she surprised Jeanine with her obedience in killing her family. Tris had no one left in the city to turn to. The other Dauntless would see her as a traitor and if she left the safety of the Erudite sector she too risked everything by both sides calling her a traitor.

"And what book would that be?" Eric asked as they started walking again, Eric's hand on her back as they entered the apartment building.

"They have to be actual Divergent's or actively acting against us or keeping information from us. Otherwise it's senseless killing and that's going to get us nowhere." Tris stated as they started taking the stairs to the seventh floor. Eric's apartment was right across the hall from her's and while it normally bothered her it worked in her favor tonight.

"Well they better agree to help us, I rather get this done and over with." Eric said taking it slower than he normally would so he could keep walking with Tris.

"You can't just kill everyone who disagrees with you." Tris said as she looked over at Eric, pulled her hair from her hairband, and let it fall around her shoulders. Now that she wasn't moving as much and her body was cooling down, she was getting a bit of a chill.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not a game Eric, to kill for sport is…inhumane" Tris said finally settling on the word she was looking for. Eric made sound that Tris couldn't pinpoint before stepping into the hallway of their floor, Eric holding the door for her, his hand settling on her back again. When they reached their apartment doors Tris glanced over at Eric, nodded to him before punching in the code, and vanishing into her apartment, Eric staring thoughtfully at her door for a minute before entering his own apartment for the night.


End file.
